


I miss you, I miss you.

by youngksgoldie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kim Seungmin-centric, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngksgoldie/pseuds/youngksgoldie
Summary: I posted this on my Twitter account but I decided to post it here too. Here's Seungmin x Reader short story 💖
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 10





	I miss you, I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Twitter account but I decided to post it here too. Here's Seungmin x Reader short story 💖

Your heart skipped a beat when a TimeHop notification popped up on your phone before you entered the main gate of the University.

**"It's been two years since he left."** You mumbled and took a deep breath.

You went straight to the locker area to get your books on a major subject, then suddenly you got nervous.

**"Hello."** You stopped when you heard a voice, and you slowly closed your locker. ** "Hello."** He smiled at you and waved his hand.

**"Excuse me, can you tell me where the faculty room is? I'm new and I don't know where it is."** He added.

**"H-Hello,"** You smiled back at him, trying to stop your hands from shaking. ** "Ah—"**

**"Oh, I think you're busy, I'm sorry—"**

**"No, it's okay. I still have 30 minutes."**

He nodded, stood up straight and extended his arm, trying to reach your hand, like he's going to shake your hand.

**"By the way, I'm Kim Seungmin."**

You accepted his hand and gave your name, but you moved away after 3 seconds. Your heart is beating faster than usual.

**"Walk straight from here and go left, take a little walk and go right, and at the end of it is the office."**

He chuckled and shyly scratched the back of his head. ** "I'm sorry, but can you accompany me? I'm not good at directions.."**

**"Oh. Sure."** You awkwardly smiled.

* * *

Every time he sees you at the University, he always gives you a smile and sometimes he waves his hands at you like he hasn't seen you for a week or month.

He's kind, smart, and cute. Yes, you admit that. You can't deny it.

You walked inside the library and you saw him with his classmates having a group discussion. You sat on a spot where you could secretly watch him, and suddenly everything was on slow-mo— his smiles and laughs, but you came back to reality when he turned to you and smiled.

One time, you saw his back while you were walking on your way to the university. You were about to call him but you noticed he was doing something. He was taking a selfie.

After taking some shots, he stopped for a second and turned to his back, where you were standing.

Good thing, there was a flower shop beside you and you acted like you were looking for your favorite flower.

**"What are you looking for?"**

**"Baby's breath— ah- ya Kim Seungmin!!"**

He laughed so cutely when you jumped out of shock. You didn't notice he went to your spot.

**"Do you want to join me on walking?"** He asked, smiling at you.

You looked away and smiled.  **"If it is okay then."**

He chuckled and grabbed your right wrist, but he let it go when you two started walking at the sidewalks.

He mentioned he loves to play basketball and baseball, and you saw him one time at the District 9 court, playing with his friends.

You sat on a bench 5 meters away from the court, and you put your earphones on, as you opened the book you were reading.

You looked up when someone took your earphones off, and smiling Seungmin waved at your face.

**"Hey."**

**"H-Hey."** You didn't take off your eyes at him as he sat on your left side.

**"Why did you—"**

**"I don't want to see you alone, so I went here."**

**"But Hyunjin—"**

**"I told them I'll come over here."** He smiled at you again.

You shrugged your shoulder and he simply put the left piece back on your ear before he put the right piece on his ear. ** "Is this your favorite song?"**

**"Yes. You know this?"**

**"Yes, it's her favorite song."**

You looked away and continued to read your book.

**"Day6 songs are the best. I'm a fan."**

**"Really? Me too! What's your favorite song?"** You closed your book again.

**"I don't know? I love all of their songs."** He said and sang the chorus part of When You Love Someone.

For 3 months, you and Seungmin were seeing each other every day at the University and meeting every weekday at the library to study.

He started teaching you on your subjects that you find hard, when he saw you at the library a month ago, struggling with the lesson.

Every time he couldn't accompany you when you were alone, he always calls your phone, or sometimes video call.

**"I don't want to see you lonely. I don't want you to feel alone. I'm not there beside you but I'm virtually present."**

It's been eight months since then.

* * *

You thought Seungmin won't attend the Med Night, so you decided not to join since you only have one friend, and that's him.

But he went in front of your doorstep one night before the event holding a bouquet of flowers on his right hand.

**"Will you be my date?"**

Good thing, your mom is supportive. She bought you a dress and booked a makeup artist to make you a lot of prettier tomorrow.

You can't sleep, thinking about what will happen at the Med Night, and what Seungmin said before he left.

**"See you tomorrow, beautiful."**

The next day, at exactly 5:30 p.m., Seungmin was already at your doorstep, looking so good with his suit. You went out of your house, and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw you. He was speechless. His eyes— it looks like there were tears forming.

You were so shy, and you want to hide on your own dress because you can feel Seungmin's stares.

He poked your left arm, and you turned your head to where he was. Your eyes widened when his face and yours were just a few centimeters away.

Looking at each other's eyes, you slowly moved away from him.

**"Hey, are you okay?"** He asked, looking so worried about you. ** "You're not moving since we arrived. Are you still breathing?"**

You nodded and smiled a bit, then he held your left hand.

**"If you're feeling anxious, don't worry. I'm here. Okay?"** He pinched your hand and smiled.

**"Can I go home?"**

He looked up as if he was thinking of his answer and shrugged his shoulders.  **"If I ask you to dance with me, will you say yes?"**

Just one smile as an answer to his question and both of you went to the center of the dancefloor. You danced with him for almost 1 hour, until your feet' hurts.

He offered his coat before you went out of the place, and gave you his extra slippers on his car.

**"Are you happy?"**

You nodded. ** "Thanks, Seungmin."**

**"I want to make you happy. Thank you too."**

He planted a kiss on your forehead before you jumped out of his car. Seungmin dreams.

* * *

It's been a  _ year _ since then. He was still teaching you the lessons, making time for you, asking you out to watch movies, drink coffee at your favorite café, treating you snacks and meals, and giving you gifts every 9th month— the day when you and he first met.

_ September 9, 2019. _ Seungmin waited for your dismissal outside of your room and asked you to join him watch the sunset.

**"I want to talk about something."**

**"What?"** You didn't hear clearly what he had mumbled.

**"Nothing."** He smiled. ** "Let's go to the rooftop?"**

Again, your heart was pounding like it wanted to get out of your body. You were happy but nervous at the same time. You didn't know why.

**"Hey. Stand here, at the corner."** He said and took a photo of you with the sunset.  **"Beautiful."**

**"Yeah, sunset is always beautiful."**

**"I mean, you."**

You immediately turned to him, and there he was, staring at you like you are the most beautiful creature God has made.

**"Eh?"** You looked away and pulled him near you before you stepped out of that spot. ** "Of course I'll take a picture of you here too!"**

He smiled.

Seungmin was watching the sky while you were scanning through the photos on his camera. He called your name, and he was already staring at you again when you looked at him.

**"Let's stop pretending anymore."**

**"What?"**

**"Please."**

**"Wait, what do you mean?"**

Seungmin looked straight into your eyes, and you felt like there was something.

**"Let's stop pretending that we haven't met 10 years ago."** He closed his eyes for a second, and took a deep breath.

**"Wait, what are you talking about—"**

He called your name and it gave you goosebumps. ** "I'm sorry.."**

**"Seungmin—"**

**"I'm sorry if I left you here three years ago."** You felt like someone stabbed you in your heart using a dagger.  **"I'm sorry if I didn't remember you when I got back."**

**"Seungmin, no. Don't—"**

**"If I was driving safely that day, this won't happen."**

**"Seungmin, don't blame yourself. Please—"**

**"If I didn't have this fcking amnesia, maybe I stayed by your side and didn't leave you for two fcking years."**

You took a deep breath.  **"Seungmin, that was an accident. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."**

**"I missed you."** He still chuckled even though he was crying.  **"I missed you so much."**

**"But.. all along, you were just pretending—"**

**"I'm sorry.."**

**"Min—"**

**"Believe me, I didn't know on the first day. I didn't know, I swear. I felt something different when I saw you walking in the hallway but you suddenly disappeared and there, I saw you in the locker area, so I got the chance to talk to you."**

**"So, you know where the office was..?"**

He scratched the back of his head as he looked away. ** "Yes— But I swear, I ain't good at directions, I forgot where it was."**

**"I know you're bad at it."** You chuckled.  **"I missed my best friend. Do you know him?"**

He shouted your name cutely.

**"I want to know the truth, Seungmin."** You looked straight into his eyes. 

**"I remembered you at the Med Night when I drove you home. I couldn't help myself, I missed you so much— I'm sorry, I kissed you on your forehead..."**

You suddenly flicked his forehead and panicky hugged him when he acted like it hurt so bad.

**"Omg, Minnie— I'm sorry!!"**

One corner of Seungmin's lips curved and hugged you back.  **"I lost my memory. I also lost my best friend. But I found you again, I won't leave you."**

**"Again. I want to know the truth, Seungmin."** You tried to move away from him, but he hugged you tighter.  **"And please, let me go."**

**"Please let me hug you now. I really missed you so much."** He smiled and rested his head on your left shoulder.

**"I already told you, I remembered everything at Med Night. That was five months ago. Yes, I kept that for five months. And I did everything to fill in those years that I wasn't beside you."** He sighed.  **"I cried in the car after you went inside your house."**

He was still hugging you and tears started to fall on your cheeks.

**"I was too dumb, I should've remembered you that when I first saw you but I didn't."**

You tapped his back before wiping your tears.

**"I cried that night because it hurts—"** He sobbed.  **"The thought that you weren't trying to make me remember you hurt me so badly, you're pretending that nothing happened 3 years ago.."**

**"Min, I'm sorry—"**

**"Don't be. I know you're hurt too. I know."**

He let go of you, wiped his tears like a kid, and laughed as if he didn't cry.

**"Ya! I missed you. I really really missed my best friend."**

You chuckled sheepishly.  **"Best friend."**

He suddenly messed up your hair while laughing.  **"You're so cute."**

**"Cute."**

He shouted your name cutely for the second time. He angrily stood up and looked up at the beautiful blue pinkish sky.

He shouted your name again, but it was a soft one and said  **"I like you a lot!!!!!"**

**"Eh?!"**

He turned to you and pouted,  **"Don't make me repeat it, please."**

**"But I didn't hear it?"**

Seungmin sighed, mocking you as he sat in your front. ** "You didn't?"**

You shook your head, smiling like a fool.

**"Really?"**

He held your face right before you shook your head and suddenly kissed your forehead.

**"I like you a lot."**

  
  



End file.
